8 Fakta Tentang Pria ala SasuSaku
by Minori Tsukiyoru
Summary: Fakta tentang Pria? versi SasuSaku? Penasaran?/"Ah, Aku hanya… melihat gadis itu. Mirip sekali dengan Mikoto-baasan." Ujar Sakura tersenyum. "Andai aku seperti dia." "Tenang saja. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, meski kau memotong rambutmu sekalipun."/Karena dia adalah dia, dan kamu hanyalah kamu./SasuSaku fic. Review?


**8 Fakta tentang pria ala SasuSaku**

**Story by. Mizuki Hinagiku**

_**Naruto's belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Warning! : AU, Typo's, OOC (Maybe?), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**1. Pria sangat suka saat melihat senyuman anda.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_." panggil gadis berambut pink dengan memandang bosan pemuda di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, sedang duduk ditepi kasurnya sendiri.

"Hn." Tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, Sasuke kini malah lebih senang menatap buku kesayangannya. Sakura—gadis pink itu hanya bisa merengut kesal. Sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu ia menunggui kekasihnya. Ia ingin mengajak kekasihnya jalan-jalan, merilekskan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum mendapatkan ujian dibidang kedokteran. Tetapi bukannya menerima ajakannya, kekasihnya malah menolaknya secara halus dengan mengatakan; "Tidak. Ini hari minggu, Sakura. Terlalu ramai." Sakura mendengus kecil ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit tinggi. Dengan wajah bête, ia menatap Sasuke. "Aku bosan menunggu tahu!"

"Kenapa kau menungguku? Aku sudah bilang tidak mau pergi, Sakura." jawab Sasuke dengan tenang. Kini Sakura memasang wajah cemberut tingkat akut tanpa mau meninggalkan tempat ini.

Mendengar kekasihnya sudah tak lagi bersuara, Sasuke hanya bisa bernafas lega. Sambil membaca, ia mencuri pandang kearah Sakura.

Merengut kesal dengan wajah cemberut.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menutup bukunya pelan sambil menghampiri kekasihnya yang duduk di kursi dekat meja belajarnya.

"Wajahmu tambah jelek tahu." Ujar Sasuke, membuat sang empu memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan melihat Sasuke.

"Baca saja buku itu terus." Ucap Sakura ketus. Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis pink itu.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke, membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya. "Aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan."

Senyuman senang kini terukir di bibir gadis itu, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

**Maka dari itu, janganlah memelihara cemberut diwajah anda. Dan buatlah ia semakin terpesona.**

* * *

**.**

**OoOoOoO**

**.**

* * *

**2. Jika seorang pria menyukai anda, lihat lebih jauh kedalam matanya.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura serius. Pemuda disampingnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

Sakura mengusap tenguknya. "Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_. Jawab saja. Yang jujur! Oke?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." Kata Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura. Sakura membeku, ia tak percaya atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. "B-Benarkah?"

"Ya, tetapi…" Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura balas menatap mata elang yang kini berubah menjadi lembut. Mencari kebohongan atas pernyataan sang kekasih. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke menyatakannya dengan jujur. Berasal dari hatinya sendiri.

Sakura tak bisa menahan untuk tidak memeluk kekasihnya.

**Karena mata adalah jendela hati dan ia tak pernah berbohong.**

* * *

**.**

**OoOoOoO**

**.**

* * *

**3. Pria lebih suka pada perempuan yang menghargai dirinya apa adanya.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah café yang tak begitu besar, kini terlihatlah kedua remaja dengan rambut yang terlihat mencolok.

Sang gadis mempunyai rambut pink—berbeda dengan rambut orang-orang disekitarnya. Sedangkan sang pemuda mempunyai model rambut seperti pantat ayam. Meskipun rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, itu tak memberi penilaian minus dimata kaum hawa malah plus lebih.

Sakura memandangi seorang gadis tak jauh dari tempatnya dan kekasihnya duduk, menunggu pesanan datang. Rambutnya hitam, matanya juga hitam, dengan perilaku yang terlihat anggun. Mirip sekali seperti mertuanya—ralat, calon mertuanya. Tidak sepertinya, berbeda.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam sambil menunggu pesanan menatap Sakura. Sepertinya ada yang dipikirkannya. Melihat mata kekasihnya tak lepas dari apa yang tengah dipandangnya, membuat Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu.

_Ia sedang memandang gadis itu?—_batin Sasuke ragu.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?"

Sakura yang sedari tadi memandangi gadis berambut hitam—yang tak diketahui identitasnya, menoleh kesumber suara.

"Ah, Aku hanya… melihat gadis itu. Mirip sekali dengan Mikoto-baasan." Ujar Sakura tersenyum. "Andai aku seperti dia." Gumam Sakura pelan, tetapi tetap terdengar pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, meski kau memotong rambutmu sekalipun." Ujar Sasuke mantap. Sakura tersadar dan menatap Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, senyuman terukir dibibirnya.

**Karena dia adalah dia, dan kamu hanyalah kamu.**

* * *

**.**

**OoOoOoO**

**.**

* * *

**4. Perempuan adalah kelemahan Pria.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memasang raut wajah cemas dan berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu. Perasaannya tidak enak sekarang. 30 menit yang lalu, orang tuanya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Ia berada di Rumah Sakit dan menunggu dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan memberi pandangan semuanya-akan-baik-baik-saja. Mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa cemasnya.

"Sakura-_chan_. Tenanglah…" kata Mikoto dengan khawatir. Ia sedikit pusing melihat Sakura berjalan bolak-balik.

Clek.

Mendengar suara tersebut, Sakura cepat-cepat bertanya pada sang dokter. "Bagaimana orang tua saya, Dokter? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah saya boleh menjenguknya?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Sang dokter berusaha menenangkan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Nona, kami sudah sekuat tenaga menolong dengan peralatan yang kami punya. Tetapi, sepertinya mereka telah disisi Tuhan. Kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maaf nona." Jelas dokter tersebut. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, terkejut. Jelas ia sangat terkejut. Orang yang disayanginya telah pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia ini.

Tanpa sadar, air mata yang sedari tadi tetap bertahan dipelupuk matanya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi, mengalir dari matanya menuju pipinya dan sampai pada dagu. Isakan kesedihannya kehilangan kedua orang tuanya pun tak bisa dihindari. Ini mungkin sudah waktunya Tuhan mengambil milik-Nya kembali.

Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya. Melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis, bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuknya. Kekasihnya terlihat rapuh dan kehilangan orang yang sangat disayanginya. Mikoto ikut memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

Demi apapun, Sasuke tak ingin Sakura menangis. Itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

**Karena mereka tak akan tahan melihat air mata jatuh dari mata anda. Mereka juga tak suka melihat anda bersedih.**

* * *

**.**

**OoOoOoO**

**.**

* * *

**5. Pria akan menyisihkan sebagian uangnya hanya untuk membeli hadiah kecil untuk Anda.**

**.**

**.**

Tring!

"Selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka—" ucapan selamat datang tersebut terpotong saat melihat kekasih sahabatnya itu. "Sasuke? Wow… Mau ngapain nih? Pasti mau beli bunga ya!" sahut sang sahabat Sakura. Yamanaka Ino.

"Err… Aku," Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya. Ia terlihat ragu. "meminta bantuanmu."

Ino terkejut. Ini kali pertamanya Sasuke meminta tolong padanya. "A-Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku hadiah yang Sakura senangi?"

Krik… Krik…

"Hanya… itu?" tanya Ino. Sasuke mengangguk, semburat merah tipis muncul dikedua pipinya. Dalam hati Ino ingin sekali tertawa lepas.

"Baiklah~ Belikan saja dia coklat? Lalu minuman kesukaannya, atau makanan kesukaannya?" usul Ino. Sasuke mengangguk lalu pergi tanpa bilang permisi.

"Haha. Tak kusangka, ternyata Uchiha dingin itu memperhatikan Sakura." gumam Ino dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

"Taraaaa~" teriak Sasuke dengan langsung terkejut. Mereka kini berada di taman keluarga Uchiha.

"A-Apa sih?" bentak Sakura kecil. Ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Ini aku belikan sesuatu. Bukalah." Ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah plastic. Sakura membukanya tanpa niat.

Jus strawberry, salad dan coklat. Makanan kesukaan kekasihnya. Sakura memandang tanpa minat pemberian Sasuke. Sasuke merasa tak enak dengan raut wajah Sakura.

"Kamu gak mau? Ya sudah. Habis aku tak tau kesukaanmu apa. Yang aku tahu hanya itu." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum canggung.

Sakura menatap pemberian Sasuke. Sepertinya niatnya baik. Ingin membuat Sakura senang dan tak ingin bersedih karena kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

"Ah! Aku senang kok, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku makan ya!" kata Sakura memamerkan senyuman hangat yang sudah lama tersembunyi. Sasuke menghela nafas lega sambil tersenyum.

**Ia melakukan apapun agar bisa membuat Anda senang. Karena Anda istimewa untuknya.**

* * *

**.**

**OoOoOoO**

**.**

* * *

**6. Jangan berusaha membuat pria yang kau cintai marah,**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dikoridor kampus mereka yang terlihat sepi. Sakura menunggu Sasuke yang menyelesaikan tugas dari gurunya yang tengah rapat. Maka dari itu, mereka telat pulang.

"Sasuke-_kun_, menurutmu Gaara-_kun_ bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Biasa aja." Kata Sasuke malas. Tentu saja ia tak senang dengan pemuda itu, pemuda Sabaku yang hampir saja mengambil kekasihnya dari genggamannya.

"Gaara-_kun_ baik lho! Ia mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas kedokteran dari Shizune-sensei yang sangaaaat sulit! Ah, menyenangkan sekali." Ucap Sakura sambil membayangkan Gaara. Telinga Sasuke kini memerah. Cemburu. Jujur, ia sangat cemburu. Tetapi dicobanya untuk meredam emosinya.

"Sasori-_kun_ juga. Ia mengajariku membuat kerangka tulang manusia, lalu menggambar organ-organnya. Ah~ Aku jadi ingin mempunyai anak berwajah baby face sepertinya!" ujar Sakura antusias. Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Tangannya terkepal kuat, menahan emosinya yang hampir tak terkendali.

"Kakashi-sensei mengajariku banyak hal. Ia mengajariku dengan sabar. Meski wajahnya lesu melulu. Tetapi aku suka saat ia mengajariku dengan penuh kesabaran hingga aku mengerti dan—"

Brak!

Sakura meringis saat punggungnya menabrak tembok. Di tatapnya Sasuke yang sengaja menghempaskan dirinya ketembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-_kun_? Kau tahu, punggungku—"

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan pria lain selain aku? Aku muak mendengarnya! Tentang Sabaku, Akasuna, sampai ke guru Hatake ataupun pria lain! Aku tak suka mendengarnya. Kau adalah milikku. Meski kau mencoba menjauhiku, aku akan tetap membuatmu agar kembali padaku!" bentak Sasuke sambil mencengkram bahu Sakura. Sakura terdiam—terkejut lebih tepatnya. Ia tak bermaksud membuat Sasuke cemburu.

"_G-Go-Gomennasai_… Sasuke-_kun_…" cicit Sakura dengan rasa penuh bersalah dan takut. Cengkraman Sasuke pada bahunya mengendur dan Sasuke menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku menyesal atas tindakanku. _Gomennasai_." Ujar Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Sakura dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

**Karena mereka adalah mahluk temperamen yang mudah marah, dan mereka benci Anda membicarakan pria lain, selain dirinya.**

* * *

**.**

**OoOoOoO**

**.**

* * *

**7. Bukan hanya wanita saja, pria juga bisa bergosip tentang hubungannya dengan kekasihnya.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Mereka berenam; Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sai kini berada di café dekat kampus mereka.

"Tentu saja baik. Ia begitu manis dan imut. Aku sangat menyukainya!" ujar Naruto antusias tanpa menyadari sebuah deathglare melayang kearahnya.

"Awas kalau kau apa-apakan sepupuku!" ujar Neji, _sister-complex_nya kambuh. Naruto hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah, membentuk huruf V dengan arti perdamaian.

"Hah, kau ini Neji." Ucap Kiba bosan. "Bagaimana denganmu Sai?"

"Aku?" tanya Sai dibalas dengan anggukan Kiba. "Aku belum punya pacar." Katanya tersenyum palsu.

"Bohong! Ia lagi PDKT sama Ino." celetuk Naruto. Sai yang tadinya senyum palsu, kini malah memasang senyum mengerikan pada Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah, membentuk huruf V.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Shikamaru?"

"Merepotkan." Celetuknya. "Gadis Suna itu cerewet sekali. Yah, pokoknya merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru tak mau ambil pusing dan melanjutkan tidurnya dengan posisi duduk.

"Lalu…" Kiba menggantung kalimatnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto menyambung perkataan Kiba.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Sangat baik."

Merasa penasaran kenapa sang Uchiha tersenyum tipis(minus Shikamaru), Naruto bertanya sebagai perwakilan teman-teman yang lain.

"Apa rahasianya hubungan kalian sangat baik? Sakura-_chan_ tak tahan dengan kelakuanmu kan?" celetuk Naruto asal, yang mendapat hadiah jitakan keras dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

* * *

**.**

**OoOoOoO**

**.**

* * *

**8. Cowok suka ngegombal.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya bulan menyinari kamar yang terlihat gelap. Tentu saja. Karena ini sudah larut malam. Ada seorang gadis yang tidur di kamar itu. Ia adalah Haruno Sakura. Ia tinggal sendirian di rumah itu. Mengingat orang tuanya tiada.

_Sakura-chan, there is an incoming call._

Kalimat itu berasal dari handphone Sakura, yang menyatakan ada panggilan masuk. Sakura terbangun. Dengan mata sayu, ia mengambil handphone-nya yang berada diatas meja kecil, disamping tempat tidurnya.

_Sasuke-kun is calling._

Sakura menekan tombol hijau, menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-_kun_…" ujar Sakura pelan. Ia melihat kearah jam di handphonenya. Pukul 01.30 am. Untuk apa Sasuke menelponnya?

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke dari seberang telefon.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menelponku malam-malam begini. Aku ngantuk tahu!" omel Sakura.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

Sakura terdiam. Otaknya belum mencerna kalimat Sasuke.

Loading 1%...

24%...

57%...

80%...

99%...

100% Complete!

Mata emerald itu terbelalak. Walau kalimat tersebut sederhana, tetapi dapat membuat sang gadis Haruno itu tersipu.

* * *

.

.

_Tak ada manusia yang sempurna, Mereka pasti memiliki perbedaan._

_Begitu juga dengan cinta._

_Meski mereka berbeda, mereka pasti bisa memahami satu sama lain._

_Dan cinta itu akan lebih sempurna jika kita mencintai apa adanya._

_Jangan berharap dia yang paling sempurna,_

_Karena kesempurnaan adalah ketika mencintai tanpa syarat._

_Cemburu itu wajar tetapi jika terlalu cemburu, _

_Kamu lebih mementingkan dirimu sendiri dari pada cinta itu sendiri._

_Berhenti mencemaskan penampilanmu,_

_Karena suatu saat kau akan temukan dia yang tak peduli penampilanmu._

_Kau sempurna dimatanya, karena ketulusan cintanya padamu._

**_._**

**_._**

**END!**

* * *

Ah, senangnya bisa menulis fic lagi. :D

Hum, gimana nih, fic saya? Kalo ada kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan. Yang nomor 8, saya gak begitu yakin itu gombalan. xD *Dibakar.

Yak! Untuk senpai-senpai yang melaksanakan UN/US dan sebagainya, semoga mendapat nilai yang memuaskan. ^_^

Oke, Minna-san. Sampai jumpa lagi. Jangan lupa review ya! :)

**Read and Review?**


End file.
